


Flip over

by rstarisk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rstarisk/pseuds/rstarisk
Summary: Just some shennanigans that happen in the dorms.





	Flip over

Seventeen's dorm was awfully uneventful that day with half of the members out to promote their group. The usually noisy ones were left to face their own boredom, namely: Seungkwan, Seokmin and Soonyoung. The three were lounging around the living room space, trying to find something to do when suddenly, Seungkwan perks up from his position from the sofa and signals the other two to come sit next to him.

"Look at this." Seungkwan holds his phone up to show the two what he was watching. "Cute right?"

Seokmin looked at the video intently while Soonyoung looked at it as if he was doing equations on air. On the video was a couple who looked like they were in a complicated position. The idea was that the guy was going to flip his girlfriend, who was bent torso down with her hands crossed to her chest and hands waiting between her legs, so they could kiss when she is flipped over to face him. It looked really hard but it got the three excited to try it.

"I've never seen it but it seems fun! Wanna try it?" Seokmin suggested, standing up from his seat and patting away imaginary dust.  
"But we're both tall." Soonyoung supplied, looking at Seungkwan who was most likely to be the girl in this situation. "You try it with DK."

So the three of them stood, Soonyoung holding Seungkwan's phone to record their attempts. Just as Seokmin was about to pull Seungkwan up to flip him over, Vernon storms in with a bag of chips and freezes. 

"Wha...?" The rapper watches in amazement as Seokmin and Seungkwan fall on their asses. 

Both Soonyoung and Vernon erupted in laughter, watching as the two scramble to their feet and get their bearings.

"Your momentum was way off!" Seungkwan complains, rubbing at his butt to ease the pain.  
"My powers couldn't handle it." Seungkwan then glares at Seokmin which makes Soonyoung and Vernon laugh again. "Why don't you do it with Vernon?"  
"??? What are we doing?" Vernon puts the bag of unopened chips down a nearby side table and joins their small circle.  
"There's this flip over trick they do in Japan and apparently, it's really popular. We're trying to recreate it." Soonyoung explains as he show Vernon the video they were watching earlier. Vernon just nods his head as he looks over Seungkwan who was still pouting over their failed attempt earlier.  
"Do you wanna try it?" Vernon asks, nudging at Seungkwan's arm.  
"I'm the one who's gonna flip you, got it?"

So the second attempt. Vernon as the girlfriend and Seungkwan as the boyfriend. Seungkwan had managed to flip Vernon over to meet him but that's when things got out of hand. With how fast they had done the trick, Seungkwan hadn't balanced himself after the flip that he had to take steps back, Vernon holding tight at his shoulders, as they crash into a low shelf, throwing the vase off the surface. The crash was deafening that all four were stunned to their positions, looking at one another to find excuse.

The door bursts open again. This time it was Jihoon and Mingyu who came in. There was a frantic look on Jihoon's face as he looked at the broken vase and the four men in the room.

"What did you guys do?"

While the four searched for their voices to come back, Mingyu had already made his way to pick up the broken vase to avoid further injuries. As Soonyoung tried to explain what had happened to Jihoon, it was clear the shorter man was not impressed of their activities. 

"Well that sounded fun." Mingyu comments after clearing up the mess. He was sitting on the sofa, watching the same video the four had seen. "Let's try it Jihoon!"  
"No. I don't want another vase breaking." Jihoon crossed his arms, sparing a glance at Vernon and Seungkwan who were eating Vernon's chips at that point.  
"You don't trust me? I can do this. Easy peasy." the taller of the bunch stood up, towering over Jihoon with an easy smile on his lips. "Physique-wise, we're both suited for this trick. You being- aw!"  
"Not another word from you." Jihoon sighs.

Jihoon gets into position and everyone else just lights up. Seokmin was the one to record this time while the other three watched. With one swift swoop, Jihoon was wasily flipped over and was now straddling Mingyu in mid-air. He had a tight grip on Mingyu's shirt with how high he was due to past happenings when all 12 of them threw him up the ceiling.

"OOOOOOHHHH."  Vernon, Seungkwan and Soonyoung clapped in amazement. 

But deep down, Soonyoung wanted to try it himself. He wanted Jihoon to straddle him like that. 

"I wanna try next!" Soonyoung raises his hand as Mingyu put Jihoon down.  
"No."  
"But-"  
"Your skinny legs will give out."  
"They won't!"  
"They will."  
"Please Jihoonie?" Soonyoung gave his best puppy eyes, immediately crushing Jihoon's resolve.  
"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." 

Jihoon sighs and gets into position again. Overjoyed, Soonyoung gets into position, grabs Jihoon's hands and counts to three.

"1.. 2.. 3..!" Soonyoung flips Jihoon over. Jihoon rolls perfectly on Soonyoung's stomach and straddles him as soon as he could... Only Soonyoung felt the imbalance and Jihoon's face crashes with his, sending them backwards where they fell down the sofa. 

The both of them groaned, hands still held tight. Soonyoung suddenly felt powerless under Jihoon who was sitting on his stomach. There was ringing in his ears as he tried to make sense of what happened. All he could hear was laughing and he was sure their trick was a sucess.

"Oh my gosh." Seungkwan laughed.

The other members were circling them after their epic trick and were congratulating them for doing a good job but all Soonyoung could think about was how small and cold Jihoon's hands were, which was still wrapped around his sweaty palms.

"That was amazing!" Seokmin adds, helping Jihoon get off of Soonyoung. The other was also dazed that he laid next to Soonyoung on the sofa. 

"Let's do that again sometime!" Vernon quips, eyeing the leaders of each unit who were both dazed after crashing faces a whilr ago. 

And so the shennanigans in the Seventeen dorm continued.


End file.
